In the years since my laboratory at the NIDA IRP identified the sigma-1 receptor (Sig-1R) in 1982, many preclinical studies have shown that Sig-1Rs and associated ligands are involved in stroke, amnesia, depression, cancer, Alzheimers disease, pain, and psychostimulant addiction. In this fiscal year, we have made two major discoveries in the action of the sigma-1 receptor. (1) The sigma-1 receptor (Sig-1R) chaperone at the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) plays important roles in cellular regulation. Here we found a new function of Sig-1R in that it translocates from the ER to the nuclear envelope to recruit chromatin-remodeling molecules and regulate the gene transcription thereof. Sig-1Rs mainly reside at the ER-mitochondrion interface. However, upon stimulation by agonists like cocaine, Sig-1Rs translocate from ER to the nuclear envelope (NE) where Sig-1Rs bind NE protein emerin and recruit chromatin-remodeling molecules including lamin A/C, BAF, and HDAC to form a complex with the gene repressor Sp3. Knockdown of Sig-1Rs attenuates the complex formation. Cocaine was found to suppress the gene expression of monoamine oxidase B (MAOB) in the brain of wild type but not Sig-1R knockout mouse. A single dose of cocaine (20 mg/kg) in rats suppresses the level of MAOB at nuclear accumbens without affecting the level of dopamine transporter. Daily injections of cocaine in rats caused behavioral sensitization. Withdrawal from cocaine in cocaine-sensitized rats induced an apparent time-dependent rebound of the MAOB protein level to about at a 200% over control on day 14 after withdrawal. Treatment of cocaine-withdrawn rats with the MAOB inhibitor deprenyl completely alleviated the behavioral sensitization to cocaine. Our results demonstrate a role of Sig-1R in transcriptional regulation and suggest that cocaine may work through this newly discovered genomic action to achieve its addictive action. Results also suggest the MAOB inhibitor deprenyl as a therapeutic agent to block certain action of cocaine during withdrawal. (2) The sigma-1 receptor (Sig-1R) is an endoplasmic reticulum (ER) protein resides specifically at the interface between ER and mitochondria, called the MAM, where the Sig-1R is recently reported to be involved in certain CNS diseases. In addition to being able to translocate to the plasma membrane to interact with ion channels and other receptors, the Sig-1R is found to exist at the nuclear envelope where it recruits chromatin-remodeling factors to affect the transcription of genes. As well, thorough experimental and bioinformatic means, Sig-1Rs are reported to interact with other membranous or soluble proteins at other loci, including the cytosol. We propose that the Sig-1R is a pluripotent modulator with resultant multiple functional manifestations in the living system, depending on the target interacting protein or lipid. This property of the sigma-1 receptor may explain why this receptor relates to so many diseases in human including cocaine addiction.